happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 71-80
Seasons 71 through 80 of HTF Fanon episodes. Seasons Season 71 #Turducken Cover: Nugget seeks to prepare a Thanksgiving meal using three unwitting ingredients in the season premiere. #Keeping Pace: Pace makes his debut by heading to the gym. #Clubbed Soda: Nutty struggles to open a soda at a golf clubhouse. #Maids of Honor: Dusty and Sucker make their debut cleaning the house of Cash. #Hats off to You: Burnett goes hat shopping. #Dirty Dozen: The slob characters get together and make a mess #Christmassacre: Kringle holds a killer Christmas Party #Innoscent: When an innocent Tree Friend is accused of a crime, it's up to Hound to bail prove them innocent. #Hare Heir: The three rabbit siblings earn the right to a loved ones will. #Hellevator: Nun and Damion debut on a one way elevator ride to death. #Cold Showers: Showers gets a stuffy nose and seems unable to perform his firefighting duties. #These Old Ladies: Hagg and Grandma Wolf met. #Noc Doc: Noc Noc visits the doctor. #Shakes, Rattles and Rolly: Due to odd events, Shakes, Rattles and Rolly end up lost together. #Saving Face: Mask's identity is revealed. #Paper's Please: Chipton gets a job as a paperboy. #Insert Coin: Gamer goes to an arcade and falls victim to Swindler. #Who's the Doctor Here?: Dr. Quackery must perform an operation to prove he's a real doctor, or risk going to jail. #The Doctor is In(sane): After being mistaken for Dr. Quackery, Drake tries to be a doctor. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: In the Season 71 Finale, Coconut attempts to escape the town. Season 72 # Race Yourself: Racer, Flash and others compete in a race for a big prize in the season 72 premiere. # Catch You on The Flip Side: Flip makes his debut by stalking Flippy. # Holly Jolly Rojer: Rojer and Russell deliver presents while avoiding Scurvy and his naughty crew. # The Poacher And Me: Spot hires Poachy to kill Waddles. # No Fun In The Sunset: Sunset is forced to learn about earth sports, But starts to miss the piont of them. # Big Fat Juicer: Echo attempts to make juice. # Back to The Grind: Jazz goes out for coffee and falls for Caffine. # Butting In: Rammsey ruins date night for Josh and Stacy. # That Skinning Feeling: After Poachy poachs Lustly, Her ghost starts to hit on him. # When Crafty Met Paws: Cratfy and Paws notice how munch they look alike. # The Not-So Gernic Platypus: Sunset must defend her home planet (Genrica) form The Platypus aliens. # Date Fright: Retro and Ristic date at a 60's diner. # Nice Jog: Exercise Guy tries catching up to Jazz with the help of coffee. But how much caffeine will he be able to handle? # By a Neck: When Senior gets his head stuck, Stretchy gets her neck shortened for the better. But soon she will come to regret her decision. # Kappa The Flag: Kappa steals the town flag in his debut. # Nunthing on Me: Nun and Damion go shopping, only for Nun to go on a crazy killing spree- most of which is caused by Damion. # Maid I Be Excused: Dusti and Sucker lose their jobs as maids and are separated as a result. # Leeched for Life: Sorcery decides to teach Loony what it's like in Sluggy's place and vice versa! # Demon and Off: Stella hires Nun to exorcise Incubus, but things go south. # Put it On My Billiards: Winner and Loser face off in a game of billiards. # Unfair Funfair: Swindler runs a funfair. # Termite or Termite Not: Pucky faces a termite problem. # Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Eli learns to play the piano while Poachy does his job. # Vet You Can: Pan frees animals from the vet. # Trick of Defeat: Pike goes trick or treating...in July. # Bet Jurassic Can: Sniffles creates a dinosaur theme park in the Season 72 Finale Season 73 # Indy Jones: Indy stars in an Indiana Jones parody. # Ba Ba Black Sheep: Needle tries to use Shepard's wool. # Castle of My Eye: Princess breaks into Monarch's castle. # Belt It Out: Stacy struggles with a belt. # Tip Of the Iceberg: Berg's dream come true turns to a nightmare. # Web Of Trouble: Arac gets stuck in his own web. # Love Diary: Booky falls for Booko # Boxed Lunch: Cafeteria Chaos ensues thanks to Box. Category:Lists Category:Fan Episodes